Computer networks can include numerous devices for transmitting data through the network. Logical topology maps, which depict how each network device is connected within the network, can be useful for troubleshooting connectivity issues and for the design and maintenance of the network. Although topology maps can be manually created, automatically generated maps are often used for frequently updated or complicated network layouts.